


Give and Take

by HissHex



Series: MartinElias Week [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Crying, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Let me know if this needs more tags, M/M, Melanie shows up just a little bit at the end, S3 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: Day 3 MartinElias Week - Power & BetrayalElias goes a little bit further after confronting Martin for burning statements
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Series: MartinElias Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	Give and Take

Martin cried out as the sheer force of his mother’s hatred for him was forcefully pressed into the front of his mind. His knees buckle under him and he barely felt the sharp pain that lanced up his legs as he hit the floor with a sudden thump. The clack of Elias’s shoes against the wood of the Archive’s floor was the only warning Martin got before a hand firmly gripped his hair and yanked him up, more tears pouring from his eyes at the pain. Another hand tilted his chin up and Martin’s sore, teary eyes looked up into Elias’s own cold, green eyes. Eyes that now had a glint on interest. Another tug on his hair led him back around Jon’s desk but before he could be pushed down into it, Elias sat down in the worn chair, instead pushing Martin down onto the floor. His knees still felt so wobbly and everything hurt and everything was so confusing, so Martin let himself fall back down under Elias’s burning gaze. He swayed slightly as Elias ran his fingers through Martin’s short hair, soothing the pain he had caused moments before.  


“This is what you wanted, right Martin? You just wanted some attention. I  _ have _ been spending all my time on Jon and Tim and Melanie, it seems that II have left you out.” Martin didn’t respond but Elias pulled at his hair gently, manoeuvring him closer towards him, “Come here Martin, it’s alright I am here now.”   


Martin found his head resting on Elias’s thigh. Panic roiled in his stomach for a moment before it eventually petered out, exhaustion and pain and terror leaving him helpless as his eyes slipped shut. 

“See isn’t this better than acting out?” Elias murmured, stroking Martin’s hair gently. “I should have known, though I am glad you are receptive to a little attention.”

Martin had been so highly strung that now that he was relaxing under Elias’s attention it was hard for him to truly pay attention to what Elias was saying. 

He did notice when, in the corner of his vision, he saw Elias use the hand not stroking his hair to undo his belt. It took him a second for the information to make sense in his head, and by the time it occurred to him to try and jerk back, Elias had gripped his hair tight in his fist again.

“Now, now Martin. It’s ok, calm down. You just want to be good for me right? You just stay there and be a good boy for me.”

Martin whined, attempting to pull away again but only left shuddering as pain shrieked down from his scalp. Elias had pulled himself out of his trousers, he hadn’t needed to stroke himself to get hard, apparently seeing Martin in pain had done the job while they had been talking. The head of Elias’s prick was pushed against his lips and a thumb slipped into his mouth to press down on his teeth, gently forcing his mouth open. 

It wasn’t too bad all things considered. Elias pushed deep down his throat and Martin struggled to take him, choking slightly, but once he was settled, Elias returned to scratching Martin’s scalp and stroking at the fine hairs at the back of his neck. Martin found his thoughts going hazy as he closed his eyes and let himself be used. Elias didn’t seem inclined to use him roughly, preferring to keep Martin there, throat struggling to take the full length of his boss. 

He sort of dozed there for a while, not paying attention to what thoughts slipped into his mind and not noticing Elias commenting on them as they passed by. Affectionate thoughts of Jon - a mutter of agreement from above - and vague glimpses of all his worries. So he wasn’t really paying attention when thoughts about the plan, about Melanie up in Elias’s office, drifted across his mind. 

He  _ did _ notice when Elias tensed up for a moment before relaxing with a chuckle. 

“Oh,  _ excellent _ . Thank you Martin, I should be able to deal with that in due time. I can’t think what I would have done if I hadn’t found out. I might have been forced to go to prison, can you imagine?”

Something deep within Martin screamed at him, that he had ruined the plan, but Elias shooed the thought away with gentle touches and soft words. Martin’s pale blue eyes looked up at him, stretched lips red around his cock and tears dripping off his chin and splashing against the wooden floor and Elias couldn’t help the low groan that crawled out of his chest at the sight. 

Tugging at the hair laced between his fingers, he pulled Martin back until the head of his cock was resting on his lips again, the younger man panting and gasping for air. Elias was kind enough to let Martin catch his breath before he pushed him back down, nose pressed deep into the pale curls at the base of his cock. Keeping him pressed down firmly, Elias pulled out his phone and began typing rapidly into it, appearing to ignore the man knelt between his legs. Even when Martin choking and squirmed, trying to pull away, Elias’s only reaction was to shush him and press him down further until he stilled. 

When he finally put down his phone, he had a smirk on his face. 

“Well that is sorted, the evidence Miss King is handing over to the police will find itself, unfortunately, going missing. Thank you for your assistance on the matter Martin.”

Another pull out, another few brief seconds of frantic gasping before he was pushed down again. 

There was a creak as the door to Jon’s office opened and Melanie pushed her way in before stilling suddenly as she saw Elias in Jon’s chair. Martin prayed that she couldn’t see him and he tried to pull away desperately but Elias just grinned and began moving him up and down his prick. The wet sounds from below the desk covered by the talking. 

“Where is Martin?” She growled, one of her  _ many _ knives being drawn from her pocket and pointed towards him. 

“Where he belongs, Miss King. Now, if you don’t need anything?” He said, gesturing towards the open door. Another sneer as she looked around the office for signs of struggle before stomping out, no doubt planning to look for him. Martin could feel Elias throb inside him and that was all the warning he got before Elias grunted above him, releasing down his throat and pulling out in time for it to dribble down his shirt and onto his trousers. 

Martin stared in numb shock as Elias tidied himself up before turning his burning gaze back at Martin and scratching at his scalp again until he let his head fall against Elias’s thigh again.

“Well done Martin.”


End file.
